SORRY
by Uchiha no Luti
Summary: "kau bau Dobe"/"hiks aku tidak bau Teme, hidung mu saja yang bermasalah"/"maafkan aku Dobe"/"maaf untuk apa teme?"


Ini fic pertama yang aku buat. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan kata, nama, atau karakter.

Saya sebenarnya tidak fanatik sama anime naruto. Tapi saya tau sedikit-sedikit lah mengenai nsruto dkk.

Dan saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sahabat ku yang sudah merekomendasikan saya untuk membuat akun ini. Awalnya saya membuat akun ini hanya untuk memyimpan cerita-cerita yang saya suka, tetapi acin-chan menyuruh saya untuk buat cerita barang sepatah dua patah kata. Arigatou gozaimatsu chin-chan (yashina uzumaki). dan yang memberikan saya nama Uchiha no Luti pun dia. Hah saya jadi orang gak kreatif banget ya.

**Naruto milik nya Masashi Kisimoto karena sudah jelas bukan milik saya. **

**SORRY by Uchiha no Luti**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING : Gaje, abal, typo, au, gender bender, OOC, dll**

**If you not like this story so don't read this story.**

**But if you like this story so Review please !**

**SORRY**

#

#

Hanya satu kata yang dapat aku ucapkan

Satu kata yang mungkin tak bermakna

Satu kata yang mungkin bagi mu hanya omong kosong belaka

Satu kata yang itu adalah MAAF

...

Maaf atas perasaan yang tak bisaku balas

Maaf atas kesakitan yang kau alami karenaku

Maaf atas sikapku selama ini kepadamu

Maaf atas kebohongan yang pernahku buat

Maaf atas semua kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan padamu.

Maaf untuk semuanya.

.

###sorry###

.

Musin dingin akan segera berganti dengan musim semi yang indah.

Itu pertanda bahwa bunga yang indah itu akan segera terlihat oleh mata.

Bunga yang berwarna pink itu akan segera memperlihatkan mahkotanya yang indah.

Ya bunga sakura itu akan segera muncul.

Drrrrtt drrrrttt

Handphone dengan kesing orange itu bergetar ditempatnya. Sang pemilik yang masih berada di alam sadarnya segera meraba-raba ke meja tempat handphone itu berada. Dengan mata setengah tertutup ia membuka handphone nya dan mendapatkan satu buah pesan masuk dari sang kekasih tercinta.

**From : Teme**

**Pesan : heh Dobe, cepat turun aku sudah menunggumu.**

'Ada apa si Teme itu menungguku di bawah. Ck menyusahkan saja' gerutunya dalam hati sambil menguncir rambut panjang nya yang berantakan. Lalu melangkahkan kaki nya keluar kamar untuk menemui sang kekasih yang telah menunggu nya.

Ya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, onyx dan safir, hitam dan biru, putih dan tan, itulah mereka Sasuke dan Naruto. Sepasang kekasih yang hampir tidak pernah memperlihatkan keromantisan. Sepasang kekasih yang tidak pernah damai. Sepasang kekasih yang memperlihatkan keromantisan mereka dengan bertengkar. Itulah mereka. Sepasang kekasih yang aneh.

"Ada apa Teme kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali"

"Ck, apanya yang pagi Dobe. Ini sudah jam 8 pagi"

"Hah" sambil mengamati jam dinding yang tertempel dibawah tangga rumahnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di bilang kekasihnya bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 8.

"Hehe, maaf Teme. Aku tidur terlalu pulas. Sehingga tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah siang"

"Hn, kau memang suka begitu dobe"

"Huh" Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke terlihat kesal. Dengan memanyunkan bibir dan mengembungkan pipinya yang chubby menyatakan bahwa dirinya sedang kesal.

"Cepat mandi Dobe. Kau bau sekali"

Dengan mengernyitkan alis sebelah kanannya menandakan dia tidak terima dengan perkataan Teme-nya itu. 'Ah masa sih aku bau' pikirnya dalam hati sambil mencium kedua keteknya yang saat itu memang bau. 'Hih memang bener aku bau'.

"Kenapa? Menyadari dirimu bau dobe?"

"Hiks, aku tidak bau Teme, hidungmu saja yang bermasalah"

"Itu masih ada iler di pipimu. Itu menandakan kau bau Dobe"

'Masa sih' Naruto yang berada di ruang tengah pun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

'Ck dasar Dobe' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**Naruto pov**

'Hah masa sih masih ada iler, sepertinya tidak dasar teme, rambut pantat ayam, seenaknya saja dia bilang begitu'

Aku, Namikaze Naruto anak kedua dari sepasang suami istri bernama Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Namikaze Kyuubi.

Hah aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku bisa menyukai dan mencintai Sasuke. Perkelahian demi perkelahian yang sering kami lakukan, namun dari sebuah perkelaahian itu melahirkan cinta di antara kami, eh mungkin lebih tepat nya aku.

Karena sejujurnya aku tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan kekasihku itu kepadaku. Apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak. Tapi aku tetap bahagia karena bisa bersamanya menghabiskan waktu, karena bagiku bersamanya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai harganya #jiah lebay ni author#

**End Naruto pov**

**Flashback on**

"Teme, kita pulang bareng ya"

"Hn"

"Ayolah Teme, berhenti menjawab pertanyaanku dengan dua hurupmu yang tak bermutu itu"

"Hn"

"Grr, dasar teme, pantat ayam"

"Berhenti memanggiku pantat ayam Dobe" satu hal yang Sasuke tidak suka ketika berada didekat Naruto yaitu dia selalu di panggil pantat ayam oleh rivalnya ini.

"Pantat ayam, pantat ayam" karena tau rivalnya tidak suka di panggil dengan sebutan pantan ayam Naruto pun semakin jadi untuk meledeknya seperti itu.

Takk

Satu jitakan yang kurasa tak bisa di bilang pelan mendarat di kepala orang yang berambut pirang itu.

"Aw, sakit Teme" sambil memegangi kepalanya yang habis di jitak Sasuke Naruto pun meringis kesakitan dan hal itu pun sukses membuatnya memanyunkan bibirnya yang bertanda bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"Salah kau sendiri baka Dobe"

"Huh"Naruto hanya berdecak kesal tak mampu membalas perkataan sang rival karena telah kehabisan kata-kata.

Hening tercipta di antara keduanya yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing. Walaupun orang kaya, Naruto dan Sasuke lebih suka pulang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki ketimbang di jemput dengan mobil sport miliknya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Hening masih tercipta di antara keduanya.

"Teme" panggilan Naruto kepada Sasuke sukses memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Hn"

"Teme, aku suka padamu"

"Hn" pernyataan Naruto itu hanya di tanggapi oleh sikap dingin Sasuke yang tidak merasa kaget dengan pernyataan yang di lontarkan kepadanya. Karena baginya sudah banyak cewek-cewek di KHS yang menyatakan hal itu padanya.

"Teme, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Hn"

"Apa arti dua katamu itu? Apakah mau atau tidak"

"Mau"

"Hah yang benar Sasuke?"

"Benar Dobe, kau ini cerewet sekali"

"Maaf Teme, aku hanya memastikan. Jadi sekrang kita pacaran ya?

"Hn"

"Makasih Teme"

**End of flashback **

**Sasuke pov**

'Dasar kau itu benar-benar Dobe Naruto. Kenapa aku mau menjadi pacarmu ya. Gadis cupu yag selalu mengikutiku kemanaku pergi, yang selalu menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah ketika jam pulang sekolah tiba, huh merepotkan'

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsu dari sepasang suami istri bernama Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Aku mempunyai kakak bernama uchiha Itachi. Sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha aku harus menjaga image keluarga yang terpandang di konoha.

Sebagai pemilik saham terbesar di Uchiha corp tentu image kelurga harus lah tetap bagus.

Mengenai perasaanku pada si Dobe, aku tak tau dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku bingung.. apakah aku mempunyai perasaan sayang atau cinta untuknya. Aku tak tau sungguh tak tau dengan perasaanku. Entah kenapa sebulan yang lalu aku mau saja menjadi pacarmu. Tanpa ada perasaan yang pasti di hati aku Dobe. Hari ini aku akan meluruskan semuanya.

**End sasuke pov**

**Normal pov**

"Maaf Teme, membuatmu lama menunggu" seru Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Hn"

"Kita memangnya mau kemana Teme?"

"Ikuti saja aku"

Bingung, pasti. Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Tak biasanya dia merahasiakan tempat yang akan mereka tuju. 'Ah mungkin dia akan memberikan kejutan' pikirnya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat yang dituju…

"Wah indah nya" seru naruto kepada sasuke.

"Hn, ku tau kau pasti akan suka tempat ini"

"Iya Teme, aku suka sekali tempat ini"

Sasuke membawa Naruto kesebuah tempat yang sangat indah. Walaupun berada di tengah kota namun suasananya tetap indah dan terasa asri. Dengan aksen taman di setiap sudutnya di tambah dengan air mancur di tengahnya.

"Dobe"

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku"

"Maaf untuk apa Teme?"

"Maaf atas perasaan yang tak bisaku balas Dobe"

"Maksudnya kau-"

"Ya, kita putus Dobe"

"Tapi, kenapa Teme?"

"Karena aku tak pernah menyayangimu Dobe, karena aku tak menyimpan rasa untukmu."

"Tapi…"

"Maaf untuk kesakitan yang ku beri Dobe. Aku sungguh minta maaf"

Setelah menyatakan permintaan maafnya Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Hancur, hancur sudah hati Naruto saat ini. Sakit yang dia rasa tak bisa menahan lagi Kristal-kristal bening yang akan keluar dari mata indahnya.

**maafkan hati ini**

**yang tak bisa berhenti menyayangimu**

**walauku tak bisa menjadi milikmu**

**juga sebagai yang tercinta di hidupmu**

**sungguh bukan maksudku**

**untuk memaksamu menjadi milikku**

**yang selama ini sudah menemaniku**

**dan sebagai yang tercinta di hatiku**

**#  
><strong>

**THE END**

**#  
><strong>

**#**

**#**

**Selesai….**

**Maafkan ketidak jelasan cerita ini.**

**Ini cerita aku buat untuk menuangkan perasaanku selama ini.**

**Untuk orang yang telahku putuskan aku minta maaf.**

**Karena hati ini tak bisa terus membohongi perasaan ini.**

**Aku tak mencintaimu.**

**...  
><strong>

**Hahaha gaje banget ya cerita nya..**

**Dan buat fans-nya naruto maaf ya disini aku buat Naruto menangis.**

**Jangan benci aku, ku mohon *berlutut memohon"**

**Dari pada makin banyak celotehan aku yang gak bermutu ini,**

**Akhir kata **

**RnR please…**


End file.
